A device of the above type is known from WO 91/00603. In the known device the matrix support, which is used for receiving the winding matrix, is constructed in the manner of a plate, and the holding devices are arranged to the left and right respectively of the winding matrix in the plane of the matrix support. In order to form a coil arrangement with two winding wire end regions, a winding device known as a flyer is firstly moved along a first translation axis from the first holding device to the winding matrix, and then in order to form the coil winding is rotated about the winding matrix and finally moved again in translatory fashion from the winding matrix to the second holding device. During the coil winding, the wire conductor is additionally moved along a second translation axis. At the end of the winding procedure, a winding wire end region extending radially from the winding matrix is formed in each case between the holding devices and the winding matrix. Since the holding devices are arranged in the plane of the matrix and either side thereof, only a diametral alignment of the winding wire end regions is possible using this known device.
On account of the unfavourable diametral alignment of the winding wire end regions extending from the winding matrix, it is necessary prior to the connection of said winding wire end regions with connection surfaces of a substrate, which can also be constructed as an electronic component such as a chip, to completely reorientate the winding wire end regions. Furthermore, the known device can only be used together with a flyer in order to manufacture a coil arrangement. In the winding method carried out using said known device, the winding wire is applied to the winding matrix by the flyer rotating about the fixed winding matrix. In this respect, the winding wire slides through the rotating wire conductor of the flyer and is deflected in constantly varying directions in relation to the wire supply direction. This results in dynamic bending stress to the winding wire, to which torsional stress is added as a result of the helical winding path on the winding matrix. In all, this results in a stressing of the winding wire during the winding procedure which can lead to variations in the wire cross section influencing the coil inductance or can even lead to a tearing of the winding wire.
A device for manufacturing a coil arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,200 with a matrix support, a winding matrix comprising a winding core for receiving winding wire turns and at least two holding devices arranged on the matrix support for holding winding wire end regions, the winding matrix and the matrix support having a common axis of rotation. In the known device, at least one holding device is arranged directly adjacent the winding core on the matrix support, so that the winding wire end region formed between the holding device and the coil body is in close contact with the coil body.